


How James Potter Got Coffee With His Favorite Author

by mylifeissocoollike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Marauders, Originally Posted on Tumblr, coffee shop AU, i suck at summaries and efficient tags, jily, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m an author who just published my first book and you work at a bookstore and recommend my own book to me when I come in” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	How James Potter Got Coffee With His Favorite Author

“James are you crying?” Remus asked.

It was a slow afternoon at the book store they worked at. James had been lounging behind the register and reading the latest book Remus had recommended to him. It was new and the paper smelled and felt lovely. It was a heavy hardback that was awkward to hold and the jacket had long ago been slipped off and placed in a drawer. But the story itself was so amazing that James hardly paid attention to those other things. He was completely enraptured by the amazing writing of L.J. Evans.

“No, there must just be dust in my eye,” James said but the sniffling and foggy glasses were a complete give away so he sighed and nodded.

“I knew it’d make you cry,” Remus said. He had teared up when he read it, and James had laughed at him. Well now neither of them were laughing- they were too busy crying over the beautiful ending of this book.

“I think I need a moment to think about my life,” James said.

“I know how you feel.”

“I’ll never be able to read another book again without comparing it to this one.”

“Well, now that you mention it I did find a really good one last week. Let me go get it.” Remus wandered down an aisle and James was left by himself to stare at the book. It was definitely his new favorite. He was going to call his mum and tell her to buy a copy.

The bells hanging above the door chimed and James was pulled out of his daze. He looked up and smiled at the customer who was walking in. He felt a twinge of familiarity and wondered where he’d seen her before. Perhaps she was a regular? That red hair would be pretty hard to forget.

“Can I help you with anything today?” James asked as she made her way towards the counter. The girl smiled at him and he noticed that she wrinkled her nose a bit when she did. Cute, he thought.

“I’m kind of in a reading rut,” she said, “I’ve been really busy working and now that I finally have down time I have no idea what I’m in the mood to read. I feel like I’ve read everything.”

“So you’d like something new?”

“Yes, kind of.”

“Have I got just the thing!” James exclaimed. As he reached under the counter for his new favorite book he added, “I’m James by the way.”

“I’m Lily… and I know you’re James, it’s on your name tag.”

“Oh. Right… I was just making sure you could um…”

“Read?” She was laughing at him now. He tried to ignore the heat spreading across his cheeks and focused on the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed instead.

“Yeah,” he said.

“So,” she said after she’d calmed down a little, “You said you have just the thing for me?”

“Oh! Yes!” James finished slipping the jacket back onto the book so it would look its best and then smacked it down onto the counter in front of her.

She stared down at it and was silent. He figured he should tell her more about it so he launched into a quick plot description that was full of words like “amazing” and “love.” After he finished what could only be described as gushing, she was still silent.

“Does it sound like something you’d like to read?” James prompted after another moment of awkward silence.

“I’ve read it already,” Lily looked up at him. There was a small smile on her face and her cheeks were red.

“Really? What did you think?”

“It was okay, the author seems like she’s trying too hard to be perfect though.”

“Well my friend Remus, he recommended it to me, said that it’s her first book and I honestly couldn’t believe it because I felt like the writing was so natural and just sounded beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then, thank you,” she said. James looked at her, an expression of confusion on his face. She smiled and opened the book to the very back where a picture of her stared out at them.

“You’re L.J. Evans!?” James exclaimed, a little louder and less calmly than he had wanted to. I’m going to faint, he thought.

“Guilty,” she said,

“Bloody hell, I loved your book so much.”

“I gathered that.”

“Would… you like to get coffee sometime?” His face grew hotter and he felt like smacking himself. Why did he ask her that? Sure she was beautiful, kind and witty but she was also a smart and amazingly talented author! He couldn’t just get coffee with her!

“I may have already written my number in the back when you weren’t looking.”


End file.
